


Sunshine

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: Dating Diego Would Include
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244
Kudos: 35





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Mentions of abuse, boxing, and injuries  
> A/N: Again, I’d like to preface that I have no idea how boxing works, so bear with me bc I didn’t research it much.

  * You met Diego through your friend, Eudora Patch.



You and Eudora were eating at a restaurant together for your weekly hangout. Only this time, she once again felt the need to bring up your lack of a love life.

“Eudora, I’m fine!” You whined.

“Clearly. When was the last time you went on a date, Y/N?” She said before eating a bite of her food.

“Shut up.” You mumbled, looking down at your meal to try to avoid her pointed look.

“Look,” She put her fork down, “I know someone who’d you really like, if you’re interested.”

“Alright, I’ll bite.” You said, looking up at her. “Who is it?”

“Diego Hargreeves.”

“You’re ex? You’re seriously setting me up with your ex? Eudora, I don’t…” You exclaimed.

“Just trust me, alright?” She interrupted. “You’ll love him.”

  * Your first date was at a nearby restaurant.
  * Like most first dates, it was awkward at first. You only knew what Eudora told you about him and that wasn’t much, so you really didn’t know where to start.
  * But you naturally stumbled into conversation and it turned out you got along really well.
  * He told you about working at a local gym, how he took up boxing, and how he met Eudora. You told him about your job and a few of your hobbies too.
  * He even confided in you about his family a bit – which you would later learn was quite the privilege. Apparently, he didn’t even talk to Eudora about it at all.
  * As tough as he appeared to be, he was actually quite the sweetheart hidden beneath all the black and scars.
  * Every time you complimented him, he blushed, smiled sweetly, and looked down. It’s the cutest thing you’d ever seen and you decided then and there you wanted to see it again.
  * After your date, he walked you to your car because he was worried about your safety – not that he told you that. Before you left, you gave him your number and asked if he’d like to do this again. Of course, he quickly agreed.
  * One date led to another, which led to another, which eventually led to you becoming official.
  * Diego wasn’t good at relationships. His upbringing made it a struggle to really express himself emotionally. But he was willing to try for the people he really cares about, like you.
  * So, as an attempt to let you into his life, he invited you to a big fight of his.
  * You’re both nervous about the whole thing. Diego because you were going to watch him fight for the first time and he wanted to impress you. You because holy shit, Diego asked you to see him fight.



You stood nervously near the boxing ring. Your fingers nervously twisted the bracelet around your wrist. Diego invited you to his fight. This was a big step for him, so of course, you were anxious about it. You knew he wanted to impress you. What if he lost the fight?

The second he climbed into the ring, a large smile grew on your face and you burst into loud cheers. He winked at you as Al talked.

Diego was absolutely gorgeous when he fought. Who knew you had a thing for that? You cheered him on the best you could and he, in turn, fought harder than he normally did.

The fight went surprisingly well and when he won, he smiled widely at you as Al raised his arm in victory. He climbed out of the ring as soon as he could. He went right over to you, a large smile on his face. You rushed over to him and immediately pulled him into a hug. He was sweaty and gross, but you didn’t even care. Diego’s hugs always had that effect on you.

“That was amazing, Diego!” You laughed as you pulled away from him.

He looked down and blushed, giving you that brilliant smile that made your heart flutter. “I gotta impress you, don’t I?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Well, consider me impressed.”

He held your hands. “Would you… um… Would you like to come back to my place?”

“I’d love to.”

He grabbed your hand and guided you through the gym until you made it to the boiler room. You raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as he led you inside. You took slow steps into the room. It was quite small – it was a boiler room after all – but it was very much Diego. He didn’t say anything as he went over to the table, took off his gloves, and then gathered up some clean clothes.

Finally, he looked up at you. “I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll be right back, okay?”

You nodded and sat on his bed, which was narrow and sat atop milk crates and shipping pallets. He gave you one last smile before he walked out. It was incredibly humbling he felt comfortable enough to leave you in his home by yourself. You knew he was incredibly guarded about certain aspects of his life. He didn’t like getting too personal, too emotional. It really touched you that he was allowing you this close.

After a few moments, you stood up. You were curious, but decided to look around enough not to pry. As curious as you were, it was better to let Diego tell you about himself on his own time. You walked over to the dresser. On the wall next to it was a map of the city and an old concert flyer. There were books, folders, and articles piled atop his dresser. The entire room itself was almost painfully simple, with only a few really personalized items scattered around the room. What really caught your eye was the beautiful cross-stitch hung on the wall. The cross-stitch was hung in a wooden frame just about the dresser. The border was a colorful flower design. In the center were a black mask, two knives, and his name. You couldn’t help but wonder who made him something so strange and loving.

Diego’s arms suddenly wrapped around your middle. You jumped, but quickly relaxed into his embrace. “My mom made that.” He whispered into your ear.

“It’s really good.” You replied and leaned back against his warm chest further. “But I’m not sure I quite understand it.”

  * Then, Diego reluctantly told you about his past in the Umbrella Academy and his powers.
  * He thought you would’ve been angry for keeping something like that from you, but you understood why he wouldn’t want to disclose it.
  * You asked about his mom afterward, which instantly made him light up. He told you all about how amazing his mom was and what she used to do for them as kids. You could already tell you were going to love her.
  * After that night, your relationship was only strengthened.
  * You and Diego found it really easy to talk to each other.
  * Diego loved listening to you talk. He loved hearing about your day, interests, hobbies, job, childhood, anything.
  * You loved listening to Diego talk too. His voice was so gorgeous. His stories always managed to positively captivate you. You loved hearing the stories behind his knives and scars. Sometimes, he even told you a few stories from the Academy.
  * He loved to show off his knives and the tricks he can do with them. Which you had to admit was pretty hot, not that you’d ever tell him that.
  * Speaking of knives, he left them all over your apartment when he visited.
  * You’re one of the only people Diego allowed himself to really relax around. You’re also one of the only people he allowed himself to get emotional around.
  * It was incredibly touching just how much Diego trusted you.
  * He trusted you enough to tell you about his childhood and the trauma he faced. He even trusted you enough to tell you about his fear of needles and the traumatic reason why.
  * He told you about his stutter one night. About how his mom used to help him with it. It really touched your heart that he trusted you with something like that.
  * His stutter didn’t come out often. It mostly came out when you had a big fight, when you had sex, when you complimented him, or when he thought you were hurt. You always tried your best to help him like his mom used to when it happened.
  * Diego was really good at calming you down, especially if you have anxiety issues or something to that degree.
  * You loved giving him flowers just so you could see his beautiful smile and how he looked down and blushed.
  * You absolutely loved complimenting Diego and did it as much as possible for the same reason.
  * Diego’s hands were your favorite thing. They’re bruised and calloused most of the time, but they’re still soft and nimble. You absolutely loved holding them and kissing them. Not to mention they felt amazing against your skin.
  * Let’s be real here, Diego was both a big and little spoon. Sometimes, he just wanted to be held and loved. Other times, he just wanted to hold you.
  * Diego wasn’t possessive or anything, but if he sensed you’re uncomfortable or in danger, he got protective. He had no doubt that you could handle yourself, but Diego was a protector through and through. His big heart made him worry and want to keep people safe, especially you.
  * He begged you to let him teach you self-defense. After weeks of talking about it, you finally agreed. So, whenever you’re both free, he’d drag you to the gym where you can practice.
  * He wanted to protect you all the time, but he knew that wasn’t realistic, so he wanted to teach you how to protect yourself so he knew you were okay.
  * After he comes to your place injured, he’s forced to tell you about his vigilante escapades. It caused an argument, but after a few days of thinking it over and not talking to each other, you finally realized that, while you were concerned about his safety, you really couldn’t do anything about him doing it, just let him know your concerns.
  * He’s forever grateful for your reaction. He was worried you’d want to break up, like Eudora did.
  * This led to you having to bail him out of jail a few times.
  * When you argued, you walked away for a bit to calm things down. Diego had anger issues and arguments usually only escalated when you didn’t.
  * Diego was touch-starved – all the Hargreeves were– so, as nervous as he got around it, expect lots of physical affection.
  * He loved to dance. At first, he refused to do it in front of you.
  * One day, you caught him dancing alone and just watched him. He froze when he spotted you, but relaxed when you smiled and asked to join him. After that, you liked to dance together.
  * You went vinyl record shopping with him because of your love with music. It was one of these trips that he casually mentioned that he was in a band with his sister growing up.
  * Diego loved showering with you after a long day.
  * Dates with him often ended with you going home, inviting him upstairs, and making out with him the second you get in the door, which eventually led to you stumbling into your bedroom and tearing each other’s clothes off.
  * He introduced you to his mom way before he introduced you to anyone else in his family.
  * He got really nervous when he wanted to introduce you to any of his family for the first time.
  * You were very aware of how much his family stressed him out, so you always did your best to comfort him.
  * You gave Diego massages when he’s tense after family visits, work, and vigilantism.
  * You were so proud of how far Diego had come and he was equally proud of you.
  * While you didn’t live together – Diego liked the idea of having his own place – you both loved and cared about each other.



**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
